


It's All Clear, Perfectly Crystal

by Marvels



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bath Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Time, PWP, Smut, Sub Beau, dom yasha, it's soft you guys, no beta we die like purple tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvels/pseuds/Marvels
Summary: Since she got Yasha's letter, Beau has spent every night in the tower in her rooms alone. Yasha wants to know where she's been going, and inevitabilities follow.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	It's All Clear, Perfectly Crystal

It took a few days of travel in the frozen white of Eiselcross for Yasha to ask where Beau had been going alone at nights in the tower, leaving their dinner first, never reappearing. Beau felt herself flush a pleasant dark pink at the question, looking up at the hollow center of the tower, towards the upper floors and their chambers.

“I’m- I just go to my rooms,” she said, scratching at the back of her neck, looking up at Yasha sheepishly. “I just like all the space and nice things Caleb gave us.”

“Of course, he’s been so thoughtful and generous,” Yasha confirmed. “But you always go up so early.”

“You noticed?” Beau said, the flush staying in her cheeks. “I mean… I didn’t mean to ditch you- ditch the team, I mean.”

“It does not bother the others,” Yasha said. “I am just… I am curious, Beau. I liked the time we were able to spend together in the library, you know, before.”

Beau felt her lips part slightly in surprise before regaining composure and smiling brightly, if not a little conspiratorially. With a small jolt of courage, Beau reached out, linking her pinky and ring finger into Yasha’s. 

“Do you want to join me, then?” Beau asked, nodding her head up towards her room. “You don’t have to stay.” Yasha smiled at that. Beau understood. It was the little backtrack, the promise of safety, security, of no hard feelings. It was the dance they’d always done. The dance they’d continue to do until one of them was brave enough to speak the words that their actions already expressed.

“Yes, I would like to come with,” Yasha said, almost embarrassed at the shy affect that her voice had taken on. Beau nodded, giving her a smiling wink before backing into the hollow, tugging Yasha along with her and looking up towards her room.

Beau allowed her hand to twist a little, to fully intertwine her fingers in Yasha’s, holding their hands palm to palm. Yasha’s cheeks had tinged a pretty pink, and Beau couldn’t help but be selfishly pleased that she was the only one to see this moment. It was a softness that emerged when Yasha was picking flowers or playing her harp, but to feel like she could call out this shy joy in Yasha just by holding her hand.... It felt special. Like she was special.

When they rose up to the floor that Beau shared with Fjord and Jester, Beau stole another glance at Yasha, immediately made self-conscious by the way Yasha was looking back at her. It wasn’t a look of uncertainty anymore. At least, Beau didn’t think so. After receiving and reading Yasha’s letter before they departed Balenpost, she had let hope begin to grow in her chest, however fragile.

“Uh, c’mon in,” Beau said, pulling Yasha up to the door emblazoned with the eye of Ioun. Yasha nodded, the small smile stagnant on her face, lips slightly parted. After pushing in the door to the first chamber, Beau dropped Yasha’s hand and stood courteously to hold the door and close it softly behind her.

“I forgot how your room was decorated,” Yasha said quietly, from over Beau’s shoulder. Beau turned, eyebrows raised to see Yasha approaching the stain-glass relief of the Mighty Nein.

“Oh, yeah. Caleb… Caleb’s a genius. I really love it here,” Beau said, bringing her hand back up to scratch at the rising flush on the back of her neck. Yasha stood appreciating the stained glass for another moment before turning back to look at Beau.

“So what is it you’ve been doing here?” Yasha asked. “Surely not just appreciating the interior decoration.” Beau smiled at this, biting her lower lip. Yasha’s delivery never really varied in cadence or tone when joking, but it just made Beau love her humor even more. But then she swallowed, reaching into her pocket, fingers brushing the parchment of the letter.

“I’ve been relaxing, honestly,” Beau admitted, lifting her chin to nod in the direction of the other two rooms before crossing the main space on suddenly shaky legs. She didn’t look behind her as she crossed through her training space, but instead went through to the bedchamber, where the large brass tub was already steaming with hot, fragrant water. She heard Yasha’s heavy boots stop in the doorway behind her, and taking a deep breath, Beau turned, letter in hand.

“I came in here to read your letter our second night in the tower,” Beau admitted, not allowing herself to look away from Yasha. “I read it here in the bath, with some catering service from the cats. And it… it was beautiful, Yasha. I’d never felt so safe or appreciated and I haven’t said anything back because… I guess I was scared? That maybe I was reading it all wrong and it would never get better than that feeling in here, the warmth of the tower and the words you wrote, but…”

Beau had let her gaze drift down as her face went hot and her words trailed off into nothing.  _ Oh god, you’ve done it now. You’ve said what you were going to say and you were right. The letter was the peak. _

“I… I’m so glad, Beauregard,” Yasha said finally, her voice a little higher than her normal register. Beau glanced a look up, and Yasha was flushed pink, eyes bright, a glowing smile on her face. “I thought I had ruined everything by giving that to you, that you thought I was a total creep-”

Beau didn’t let the uncertainty linger for another moment before flying up, arms wrapping around Yasha’s neck, lips planted onto Yasha’s in a kiss, softer and more intentional than her speed would have predicted. Yasha’s arms wrapped immediately back around Beau’s waist, holding her a couple of inches above the ground for a moment before leaning down to place her back down onto solid earth. Her lips were so warm and gentle and reverent in their touch, that Beau was loathe to finally pull apart. 

“Thank you, Yasha,” Beau said, finally, letting her gaze meet Yasha’s, the bright heterochromatic eyes so much more joyful than she had ever seen. Her hands were still on Yasha’s shoulders, and Yashas were still at her waist.

“I’m so glad I did not ruin this,” Yasha said. Her relief was palpable and Beau released a laugh that drew a laugh from Yasha in response. Beau shifted then, backing up and letting her hands drop from Yasha’s shoulders to her elbows. 

“I’m not… I don’t want to do this wrong,” Beau said firmly. “I want to do this right. I want to romance you the way that you deserve.” Yasha looked confused for a moment before glancing between Beau, the tub, and the bed, which she certainly knew had a kink mirror affixed to the ceiling of the four poster bed. She surprised Beau by laughing.

“I believe you will. I want that too. To take care of you too, that is,” Yasha said. “But I do not think that being romantic means that we are barred sharing a bath.”

Beau’s face must have shown the blank confusion she felt, because Yasha just laughed again, letting one hand sweep up to brush the flyaways out of Beau’s eyes, thumb swiping gently over her cheekbone. 

“Beauregard, you are a beautiful woman, and I am rightly enamored with you, but I am a grown woman who has been wooed and loved before. You are not so wily nor so difficult to read that I cannot make my own choices in the matter, or enforce my own boundaries,” Yasha said, her voice far less quiet now, far less unsure. Beau felt herself smile, before turning to the corner of the room, where the cat-chute was.

“Uh… Johann? Garbanzo? Can you bring up the usual? But for two this time?” A pair of feline faces, one all black and the other striped tabby pop up at the chute and meow their assent before ducking back down again and disappearing down their tunnels.

“There’s uh, some lavender or jasmine oil if you would like to choose some to put in the bath, and soaps of each scent as well, so just-” Beau froze as she turned back to look at Yasha, who was already stripped down out of her clothes, shirt off, and pants coming down around her knees. Smiling, Yasha looked back up at her as she continued to work off her boots and pants.

“That’s lovely, Beauregard,” she hummed. Beau swallowed thickly and made a noise somewhere between affirmation and strangulation. Yasha cut an imposing figure even while fully clothed, but to see her skin bare, to see every line and ridge of muscle, the slight padding of healthy softness at the stomach, hips, and breasts… it took her breath away. Yasha laughed again as she straightened up, wearing only her underclothes, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I do love that I get to see your abs every day, even on the tundra, but I would think you’ll also need to strip down,” she said. It was that cutting humor, softened by her smile, that really made Beau’s heart kick harder in her chest. She was so lucky. So,  _ so _ lucky. Swallowing down the choking feeling in her throat, Beau made a semi-intelligent sound of confirmation before pulling off her own cloak and top, tossing them over the footboard of the bed before setting to work on her bracers and wraps.

She’d only gotten that far when a soft pawing noise came at the door of her inner chamber, and the fey cats entered, bringing a bottle of wine and two glasses, and chocolate covered strawberries.

“Thanks, buddies,” Beau said, taking the proffered items off of their tails quickly. “You don’t… um, you cats don’t like… gossip do you?” The black cat swished his tail and gave a contemplative meow before turning around to trot off, the others following in his wake.

“Don’t you go tattling to Frumpkin, Johann!” Beau called out after him. The doors to her room closed firmly behind them, leaving her to sigh. Turning back around, she found that Yasha had already entered the bath, her underclothes on the ground by the tub, a smile on her face.

“Done telling off the cats?”

“You know they gossip, there are literally hundreds of them.”

“Would it be the worst thing if Caleb found out?” Yasha plucked a strawberry off of the tray in Beau’s hand, and bit into it contemplatively.

“No! Of course not!” Beau said quickly, pulling over a spare chair to set the food and drink down onto. “But I figured it should come from us, not his nosy-as-shit cat.” Yasha considered this with a slow nod.

“That is a good point. Now take off your pants and get in here,” Yasha said, brushing off her hands over the side of the tub, to remove any crumbs or chocolate flakes from her fingers. Beau felt a warm, tense sensation in her stomach at the request, but pushed it away, unknotting the belt of her Expositor station before slipping down her pants. She felt her face go a deep red as she took off her own underclothes and moved towards the bath. Stepping into the tub, Beau mentally chastised herself for her embarrassment. Here she was, blushing like a virgin at the request of a woman who had already seen her naked in a bathhouse months before. Still, there was a thrill in her chest when she looked up to see Yasha regarding her under half-lidded eyes.

“You, uh, chose lavender,” Beau said lamely. Yasha hummed a confirmation as she took one of the blocks of soap and began to lather it between her hands. Reaching over to pour them each a glass of wine, Beau found herself instinctively flexing her abs as she leaned out of the tub.

“You’re still very tense,” Yasha noted, when Beau turned back around to pass her a glass.

“You’re very beautiful and very naked in the bathtub in my bedroom, and I feel very unprepared,” Beau admitted, glancing up at Yasha over the rim of her wine glass.

“You invited me,” Yasha said. She was washing her arms in long strokes, and Beau allowed herself to admire the show.

“Honestly? I don’t think I expected you to say yes,” Beau admitted. Experimentally, she let her legs stretch out from beneath her, and found her shins resting against Yasha’s thighs.

“I am glad you asked me,” Yasha said, dropping her arms back into the water and rinsing them. “You bathe much more lavishly than I have in the past, I feel like I’m learning a lot about what this tower can do.”

“Oh yeah, it’s pretty amazing. I had this idea that, like, I was going to ask you on a real date and have Caleb create a tavern in the tower so it could still feel like a date, even though we’re in Eiselcross,” Beau admitted, reaching up and untying her topknot. Her hair fell, dark brown and weather-beaten, well past her shoulders, and she set to work unspooling the braids around her diadem, relishing the feeling of release across her scalp. 

“Do you have to do your hair again every day?” Yasha asked. She had a washcloth now, and was lathering it up before scrubbing her shoulders and chest, moving down to her breasts, just below the waterline. Beau’s mouth went dry, watching Yasha’s hands move against the soft skin of her breast, pale pink nipples just visible beneath the soap foam that had gathered on the surface.

“No, uh… Sorry, uh no, I don’t wash my hair every day. I just… I felt like it today,” Beau said, lamely. Gods, she needed to get herself under control. “Be right back.” She dunked herself completely under the water’s surface, staying there for just a quick moment to steady herself before surfacing.

Yasha was watching her when she surfaced, blinking the water out of her eyes. It was just a few moments of silent tension, their eyes locked on each other, and Beau felt whatever calm she’d managed to gather, slip from her grasp like smoke.

“I like your hair like that,” Yasha said. Her voice was a lower register now, and her eyes darker, pupils big and yearning. “Will you let me wash your hair for you?” Beau wanted to voice her enthusiastic consent, but just managed to nod, and steal a gulp of wine. 

Shifting in the water of the tub, Yasha moved to her knees, rising up in front of Beau to bring her hands up to Beau’s scalp with a bar of soap. Beau took a sharp inhale, closing her eyes as she felt Yasha’s thighs scoot up to straddle one of hers, as she rose out of the water, breasts at Beau’s eye level. She bit her tongue a little as one of Yasha’s knees slid perilously close to the warm, sensitive space between her legs, brushing heedlessly against her curls.

“Yasha,” Beau said. Her voice was thin and strangled and she wasn’t sure she had the mental space to care, as Yasha’s strong fingers ran across her scalp, short nails bringing shivers up her spine.

“Hmm?” Yasha replied. She was working the hair in gentle circles, scrubbing with great tenderness. Beau felt herself lean into Yasha’s touch, despite the growing warmth between her legs and the knowledge that she wanted to do this right, to take care of Yasha and show her just how much she loved her and-

Yasha’s knee moved that centimeter forward and brushed up against her slit, and Beau jerked backwards, hard, banging the back of her head against the rim of the copper tub. 

“Oh no!” Yasha said, reaching out with both hands. Beau bit her lip and winced up at Yasha and was shocked to find her laughing. She breathed out through her nose, closing her eyes again. 

“Yasha,” Beau said. “I am trying  _ so _ hard-”

“Stop trying so hard then,” Yasha interrupted. Beau froze for a moment, her mouth half agape and eyes wide, begging Yasha to be saying what she thought she was saying. “I want this, Beau. We do not know what is going to happen out there. Your chivalry is very kind, but I need you to let me fuck you, tonight, if you want it.”

“Oh gods,” Beau felt the air leave her lungs with that question, with that demand, and she leaned forward hungrily, kissing Yasha with the passion that their first kiss had politely forgone. She felt Yasha’s hands snake around her waist, one settling to support her back and the other settling on top of her hip, grabbing the flesh of her ass hard enough to almost hurt as Beau felt herself being dipped backwards. Yasha’s thigh returned to its place pushing up with a solid firmness against Beaus’ cunt, and Beau couldn’t help the sound she made, moaning into the kiss. 

“Lean back,” Yasha whispered back. Beau complied, and Yasha’s kisses began to trace down her neck, her fingers moving from Beau’s back to knot in her clean, wet hair, pulling just hard enough to coax another desperate noise from Beau’s throat, her hips jerking up harder into Yasha, her legs clamping down around either side of Yasha’s muscular thigh.

Yasha paused her work just before reaching Beau’s left nipple, hard and peaked under the attention. With strong, sure movements, she took each of Beau’s knees in her hands and pulled them apart, now straddling the outside of either of Yasha’s hips. In the small space of the bathtub, Beau felt locked into place, vulnerable, at Yasha’s mercy. 

How long had she waited to be at Yasha’s mercy?

“Do you like this?” Yasha asked, leaning over Beau, her voice husky. “Do you like when I make you wait?” Beau felt her throat tighten at the question, mouth ajar as her brain struggled to keep up.

“God yes,” Beau heard herself say. A few touches from Yasha and she was coming undone, like she’d never been fucked before.

She’d never been fucked by Yasha before though, and she had never wanted someone for so long, never waited for so long either. As one of Yasha’s hands dipped under the surface of the water, softly running against Beau’s sensitive folds, Beau squirmed against the feeling, desperate for more contact, for a harder touch, something-

“Be patient, Beauregard,” Yasha said, bringing that hand up to cup one of Beau’s breasts, kneading it slowly before brushing against her nipple. Beau bit down on a gasp, her thighs shaking slightly against Yasha’s.

“Please, Yash,” Beau begged. “I need more.” Yasha looked at her, and Beau could have almost believed the passive mask she had put on, if it weren’t for the darkness and hunger in her eyes. 

With unexpected speed, Beau felt herself being lifted up, both of Yasha’s hands supporting her ass now, short nails biting into the flesh, and it was all she could do to wrap her legs around Yasha’s waist, her arms around Yasha’s neck. She kissed Yasha as hard as she dared, teeth clacking against teeth, the soft heat of their tongues meeting, and she didn’t pull away when Yasha’s teeth found her bottom lip and bit hard, the pain like a spark, only heightening the need.

Her back hit the wall of the tower then, sanded flagstone biting into the skin of her back, and Yasha was breathing hard as Beau bit onto the side of Yasha’s neck and sucked.

“You want more, Beau?” Yasha asked, hands squeezing Beau’s ass hard enough to bruise. 

“Yes, yes, please,” Beau panted, releasing her mouth from Yasha’s neck, writhing a little in Yasha’s grasp, relishing the feeling of being pinned in place. Yasha pulled her off the wall then, carrying her over to the huge four poster bed in the center of the room, and crashing down on top of her. Yasha’s weight was firm and heavy on Beau’s chest, and their bodies, still wet and slick from the bath oils pressed together, and Beau felt her cunt  _ ache _ with the need to be touched.

She reached a hand down, just to rub the length of her slit, desperate to answer the pulsing ache between her thighs, but Yasha caught her hand and pinned it above her head, coming up to straddle Beau’s hips, her other hand splayed across her chest, holding her down. For a moment, her expression was uncertain, like perhaps this was a step too far.

“You’re perfect, Yasha, you’re so hot, fuck,” Beau hissed out, only able to stare greedily at Yasha’s body, desperate to drink it in. So much pale white skin, the muscles of her arms tensed, holding Beau back from touching herself. 

“Is this how you want it? Me telling you what to do?” Yasha asked. Her voice was still husky, and she wetted her lips as she asked, but there was that fear there, that maybe she was doing something wrong, fucking something up.

“Yes, oh gods. Yasha, I want you to be in charge, I’m yours,” Beau said desperately. She had sworn to herself that this was going to be different than it had with other girls, but here she was, begging for a touch and kink-negotiating at the same time, naked under Yasha’s hand. 

Well, you win some, you lose some.

“You want to be a good girl for me, Beau?” Yasha asked. Her uncertainty was gone, Beau realized with a thrill.

“Yes Yasha, I’ll be good for you,” Beau said.

Almost immediately, Yasha brought one hand down against Beau’s clit, lightly smacking it. Beau saw stars, and couldn’t hold back her gasp, the sudden contact sending a wave of anticipatory pleasure through her core. Yasha’s hand returned to circle her opening, fingers tracing her slick up and down through her curls.

“Fuck, please, Yasha,” Beau begged. Yasha eyed her, considering her for a cruel second, her fingers stilling around Beau’s clit.

“Tell me what you want, Beau,” Yasha prompted, eyes locked onto Beau’s.

“I need you inside me. I need you,” Beau said desperately.

Yasha smiled down over her, and made a small clucking sound.

“You’re already soaked, Beau, I’ve barely touched you and you’re already trying to get yourself off.” Beau writhed a little in Yasha’s grasp, relishing the sensation of Yasha’s strength pinning her in place.

“Yes, Yasha, I want you so bad, I need you,” Beau begged. Yasha’s hand reached down from where it had been pinning Beau’s chest and gently,  _ too gently _ , cupped the heat between Beau’s legs.

“You’re not going to touch yourself,” Yasha said, her eyes half lidded. “And you’re going to wait to come until I tell you that you can.” Beau’s hips jerked up a little at Yasha’s words, but she found herself nodding feverishly in agreement. “Good girl.” 

With that, Yasha pushed the palm of her cupped palm against Beau’s folds and gave her a long, languorous stroke that made Beau shudder. Still straddling her, Yasha released her hand with a warning look before moving down to sit on her thighs, positioning herself over Beau’s cunt, tweaking her nipple on the way down her body, hands raking greedy scratches down Beau’s abs.

“You’re so wet for me,” Yasha said, fingers tracing lazily around Beau’s opening. “Have you been coming up here every night to think about me in the bath? Have you been getting yourself off thinking of the two of us together?” Yasha asked, two fingers circling closer until they were pressed precariously at the opening of her cunt.

“Please, Yasha,” Beau asked, fingers knotting in the blankets beneath her. 

Without preamble, Yasha thrust two fingers hard into Beau’s cunt, and Beau gave a moan as she felt the hot, bright stretch around Yasha’s powerful fingers. She’d never struggled to take a couple of fingers in her laps around the sun, but Yasha’s fingers were thicker than those of other women she’d been with, and the burn around them only added to the pleasure she felt as Yasha began to slowly pulse her fingers in and out.

The wide pad of her thumb against the side of Beau’s clit, pulsing up against it with each thrust, and Beau desperately rocked her hips against the pressure, trying to coax more sensation into the movement. Yasha made a humming sound before reaching with her free hand to grab one of Beau’s breasts, beginning to rock herself, settling over one of Beau’s leg, her own cunt dripping with sex as she humped into it.

“Gods, Yasha, you’re incredible, you’re so fucking hot,” Beau whined, her voice coming out higher than it ever did when she was more in control. Yasha looked back down at her through eyes half-lidded with desire.

“Can you take more for me, baby?” Yasha asked, continuing to cant and drag herself over the muscle of Beau’s thigh. Beau nodded quickly, and flexed the muscles of her thigh underneat the heat of Yasha’s sex and heard the barbarian let out something akin to a feral keening noise. She then added a third finger to the hand thrusting into Beau, her thumb starting to press harder into the bundle of nerves at Beau’s core, the heat of the stretch and the pressure beginning to build towards release.

“Yasha, I’m so close,” Beau said, her breath coming quick, her vision starry.

“Do you want permission to come Beau?” Yasha asked. Her voice was breathy too, and she was grinding down harder on Beau’s thigh now.

“Please, Yasha, please let me come,” Beau practically crying now, right on the edge of orgasm. She wanted to wait for Yasha’s word, she needed to, but gods she was so close. Yasha was quiet for a moment beyond her own heavy breathing, and Beau flexed the muscle of her thigh again, relishing in the way Yasha let out a feral cry, rutting down on her even harder.

“Don’t stop that,” Yasha snapped. “Don’t stop.” Beau’s leg was wet with Yasha’s slick now, and she was biting the inside of her cheek to try to stop the orgasm from coming too soon.

“Yasha, please!” Beau gasped. Their eyes met and Yasha was somewhere faraway, almost lost to them both, but Beau caught the smile that still flitted to her face.

“You can come now Beau, come with me, baby,” Yasha said, voice dissolving into the quick gasps of cresting that wave. Beau felt herself let go, and she couldn’t have said what noise she was making, she was riding on the feeling of Yasha’s fingers deep inside of her, her thumb rubbing hard and constant against the bud of her clit, Yasha’s own hot, wet cunt on the muscle of her thigh. She wanted to keep riding those aftershocks forever. 

When she opened her eyes, Yasha was slowing her motions, sitting herself more completely on Beau’s leg, gently lifting her thumb from Beau’s clit before sliding her fingers from within her. Beau could feel the dopey grin spreading across her face, and allowed herself to enjoy the flush spreading across her face as Yasha smiled back.

“I feel bad,” Beau started, lazily sitting up and wrapping her arms around Yasha’s neck, as the other woman sat over her knee. “You did all the hard work.” Yasha was flushed pink as Beau pressed a quick kiss to her lips. 

“I got… I got what I wanted,” Yasha said, suddenly a little bashful as she shifted in her own wetness, now coating Beau’s leg. “Although I think you’ll have to take another bath now.”

“God, you’re so hot, that was so hot, Yasha,” Beau said, sensing that the other woman was feeling a little nervous after their shared vulnerability. It was easier to assuage Yasha’s fears than it was to address her own. Even as Yasha calmed a little in her arms, she could feel those heterochromatic eyes watching her searchingly. 

“I… thanks. I’m glad we did that,” Yasha said. Beau smiled before nudging her back off her lap on the bed and onto her feet, where Yasha in turn pulled Beau up.

“Water’s still warm, want to join me for an actual bath now?” Beau asked sheepishly, reaching down to let her hands rest on Yasha’s hips, and looking up at her. Yasha nodded, and Beau felt her heart swell.

They were quiet then, returning to the tub and washing their own bodies, only really touching as their elbows and knees bumped each other, smiling shyly at each other when Yasha’s long hair sprayed water as she shook it out.

As they toweled off, Beau felt herself looking down and away, and everywhere except back to Yasha. She jumped a little when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. 

“I hope I didn’t push you to do something you didn’t want to,” Yasha said. Beau spun around and smiled.

“I mean, I obviously had a pretty dope time,” Beau said, eyes flitting up to look at Yasha. She felt like Yasha was studying her still, unconvinced by her answer. 

“You seem uncomfortable now,” Yasha said, wringing out her hair and scowling slightly. 

Beau folded her arms across her chest and huffed a little, letting her smile drop a little.

“I’m just… I wanted this… I wanted to be able to give you something really special,” Beau hedged before backtracking instantly. “Not that this wasn’t special, anything with you would have been really special for me. I just… I wanted to give you more.”

Yasha considered this, eyes not leaving Beau’s face.

“I didn’t need anything more,” Yasha said, approaching now, hands soft of Beau’s shoulders. “You are entirely enough.”

Beau felt herself choke out a little cough, eyes watering and no longer able to meet Yasha’s eyes.

“I didn’t…” Beau’s voice was thick now, and she knew that she was starting down the road of emotional vulnerability, the one she’d learned to avoid at all costs, but there was something in the way Yasha’s thumbs were brushing back and forth across her clavicles and how she was watching her so intently that kept her from holding back.

“I don’t want this to be just… physical. I wanted to establish that I wanted more than that from you,” Beau said, looking somewhere between Yasha’s sternum and her chin. “I really care for you and I wanted to be able to tell you that before I let myself…” She only tried to look up and meet Yasha’s eyes when the other woman laughed, pulling Beau into her chest in a hug.

“Beauregard, you really are a gentlewoman, and I deeply admire how much you’re trying to show me you care for me and value me,” Yasha said. She took Beau’s shoulders then and moved her back for them to look eye to eye. “But I already know that you care for me. And I know that you’re enough for me. Please just… let yourself be?”

Beau looked up at Yasha, at the shining eagerness there. How long had it been since she’d shown happiness? Or hope? So she leaned up and kissed Yasha again, allowing herself to enjoy the warmth of Yasha’s arms around her, their lips together.

“Will you stay here tonight then?” Beau asked, trying not to sound as needy as she felt. Yasha smiled and squeezed a hand on Beau’s hip.

“I would love that.”

Maybe that would be enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, I haven't written a ton of smut before and I've never published any, so please be kind! As always, please let me know if you like it, or if there's anything more you'd like to see in this ship.


End file.
